His Return
by Artemis's Champion
Summary: Percy Jackson left camp because of them and now he must return. To help those who replaced him and broke him. It's not a Chaos story just a sinle part he actualy appears. But for the rest your going to have to read and find out. It may be OOC and sorry in advance for the language.


**Hey guys my summer brake unofficially began so I decided to start this. Firstly this isn't a Chaos story but has very mild Chaos in it. So here is chapter one.**

**Percy pov**

I woke up that morning expecting Annabeth to be next to me. Then excitement came back to me full forceToday was the day, the day .ı would propose to Annabeth. I came back from my quest to get Athena's permission to marry her. And thankfully my jerk of a brother Jack was out. Bussy being a man whore as usual. See this kid got to camp killing the minotaur with Clairesse's help( she did most of the work.) and somehow became the camp's hero though he can only defeat the newbees. That boy can't even defeat first years and somehow a hero. Probably because he is a son of big three.

I pushed those thoughts away from my mind and picked some decent clothes. I picked black trousers and a blue button up shirt instead of my usual jeans and orange camp shirt. I pocketed the ringbox and left my cabin. I went to the beach to calm my nerves before looking for Annabeth. And I so wish I didn't. Because when I arrived there my heart broke. There was my Annabeth making out with that man whore. No she is not my Annabeth. My Annabeth would never have been with that man whore.

" I can't belive you did this to me." I said in a broken voice." Was I just a one night stand to you." She pulled away from him.

" No that's not true." She started saying but I was already gone. Of cource not before braking Jack's nose. I went back to my cabin and noone not even Chiron spareda second look at me. When I was at my cabin I just locked the door not letting anyone in mainly _her _and Jack. I don't trust myself not to murder them. It took me a few hours to calm down enough to leave my cabin.

It was around lunchtime as I arrived at the dining pavilion I regreted leaving my cabin for the second time that day. There was a celebration going on in there. For Jack's quest that he finished last morning. Apperantly he killed a few hellhounds in a week. How great.

" And I would like to declare Jack my favorite son" I heard Poseidon's voice. I can't belive him I did six quest, fought more wars than I would care to remember and two wars to save Olympus and he said that to me simply once when nobody would remember. Now he is calling that jerk his favorite son. It was right then I decided to leave not like I had a reason to stay at this camp. All of them betrayed me not like any of them would give a hell.

With that I decided to walk away from this sugar coated hell hole. After all they bring us to this camp, give us quests that are likely to kill us to save their hide and barely even spare us a thought. I went to cabin three and started packing my things carefully leaving all the camp shirts and that sword. I really don't want that sword. I uncaped it and stabbed it to the center of camp.

Just as I was walking away I heard a young voice.

"Are you sure?" I didn't even need to look to know who was talking to me.

" Yes I am sure Hestia."

" Then I won't stop you but give you my blessing." What blessing.

" For power over fire to defend yourself since you no longer wield Riptide, to summon food I am not letting you starve and healing Powers since I don't think you will go near water." Then I felt new power coursing through me.

"Thanks aunt Hestia." I said to her.

" Good luck nephew." Was the only thing she said before she dissapeared in a column of fire. Hmm I wonder if I can do that. Well time will tell. Mortal World here I come.

**One month later on Percy's birthday – Poseidon's pov**

Breathe in breath out like this. I am so nervous, this is the first birthday I will actualy spend with Percy. I picked out my best shirt. It was blue with waves on it and they actualy moved. And my usual bermuda shorts along with white sandals. I grabbed the trident I had cyclops make for his birthday. It's an admireable weapon even better than Triton's. One he can us efor eternity when council grants our heroes immortality.

I walked out of the sea to Camp Halfblood's beach. The first thing I noticed was the somber aura around the camp. Why is it like that I have no idea aren't they supposed to be celebrating their hero's birthday happily. Oh I really hope I won't run into that arrogant boy Jack while I'm here. OK I said he was my favorite son to motivate him but still he is acting like an arrogant jerk. Gods I hope Percy won't learn about it. He was on a quest anyway. Hopefully he is back by now.

I walked towards the cabins to find Percy. I noticed people are very sad except Jack he looks like he is having the time of his life. I saw a glint near the center. When I approached my stomach turned. It was Riptide burried to hilt.

" Hey dad is it for me?" Jack asked arrogantly pointing at the glorious trident I'm currently holding. For some reason looking at that boy made me furious like he was responsible fort his.

" No it's not go back to your training boy." I snaped at him. As he left I took Riptide and headed for the big house.

" Chiron where is Percy and why was Riptide stabbed on the ground?" I asked him with anger evident in my voice. He looked at me and gulped.

" He seems to have left camp L-lord Poseidon. A month ago when he returned from his quest. We found his sword stabbed on the ground." My heart dropped when I heard he saw that but my heart decided to leave me completly when I heard he left.

" It can't be just because of that. He had a life here, he was going to get married." I said desparetly. Surely someone must know that.

" Most of the campers had left him before his quest. He was going back to the mortal World with Annabeth once they got married." He stopped.

" And."

" Stoll brothers, Hermes cabin cabin councellors, said they saw her and Jack making out at the beach that day." He looked like there was more but he didn't dare to say.

" What." I growled.

"They said Percy found them and he yelled " Was I just a one night stand?" before leaving." I felt furious. How dare that Athena spawn do that to my son.

" I WILL KILL HER!" Chiron flinched.

" Lord Poseidon please it's my duty as the camp councellor that noone gets hurt."

" THEN WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY SON WAS HURT? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE LEFT TO THE MORTAL WORLD UNARMED. HE COULD BE DEAD."

" I'm so sory Lord Poseidon." He said remorsefuly.

" I will kill that arrogant brat. No haven't I give him life I can very well take it." I couldn't help but say when he looked like he wanted to say something. I left to Olympus and called the concil to a meeting.

" What is it so important that you called the council Poseidon?" Zeus asked. He probably was with a mortal again. And I told council what happened.

" So you actually lost the greatest hero ever?" Hades growled.

" Why is it so concerning to you?" I snapped at him already knowing the answer. After the giant war Percy got Hades and Hestia their spots in the council so Hades realy realy likes him. Their relationship is kinda like a father son relationship. Sometimes I think he likes Percy more than he likes Nico.

" What's it to you?" He shot back.

" He is my son!" I yelled.

" Realy I wonder if he agrees with that." He yelled one last time and stormed out.

**This is it for the first chpter and god this is the longest thing I wrote in a while. And please remember to review.**


End file.
